Daybreak
by Vampire Dream
Summary: +Capítulo 3 Agregado+...Lamento la tardanza ^^u.. pero finalmente pude subirlo.
1. Every Heart

_**DAYBREAK**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

  


_**EVERY HEART**_

=======================================================================================   
En un lugar, en otra dimensión, en otro mundo… 

  
Spirit Evolution!!!!.... Agnimon!!! 

Tomoki: Miren!!! Se transformó en un mounstro!!! 

Bokomon: mounstro?! 

Neemon: no se transformó, evolucionó…y ese no es un mounstro, ese es el legendario guerrero de Fuego Agnimon… 

Junpei: Evolucionó????...Agni…que?!....son puras tonterías!.... 

Izumi: pues esa tontería nos esta protegiendo!...deberías de dar gracias en lugar de quejarte…. 

Una vez terminada la pelea de Agnimon, él volvió a su forma original…. 

Takuya: Wow! Eso fue increíble…por una vez me sentí muy fuerte!..... 

Izumi: Takuyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! 

Takuya: Hu? 

Una emocionada Izumi se acercó a Takuya corriendo e inmediatamente le dio un abrazo que casi lo ahogaba…. 

Izumi: ERES MI HÉROE!!!! 

Takuya: (con dificultades para respirar)…I..Izu…mi…. me…..estás…..aho…gando…. 

Izumi: ¿Qué dijiste? 

Tomoki: creo que lo estás ahogando.. 

Izumi: (sonrojada y soltando a Takuya)…lo siento mucho… 

Takuya: no te preocupes, por lo menos todavía sigo vivo… 

Ante el último comentario, todos comenzaron a reír…. 

@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@ 

Izumi: Ese fue mi último recuerdo de lo valiente que eras Takuya, antes de darme cuenta de que eres un despistado!!!!.... 

Takuya: DESPISTADO????.... Trata de encontrar las vías del ferrocarril a través de tanta niebla!!! Si crees que eres tan buena líder por que no nos guías tú!!!.... 

Izumi: ^_^….Esta bien…vamos hacia la derecha… 

Takuya: ¡¡¿Qué?!!0_0!...Izumi…lo mejor es buscar un lugar donde quedarnos a dormir y esperar a que pase la niebla… 

Izumi: precisamente por eso vamos hacia la derecha… 

Takuya: y por qué a la derecha!!!.... 

Izumi: justo como aquel día que nos separamos para encontrar la terminal del bosque -_-¡ ………_! Takuya, a la derecha está el bosque y hacia la izquierda sigue el desierto!... 

Takuya: ¿Cómo sabes eso? _.... 

Izumi: a caso no vez los árboles!!!... 

Takuya: Que árb---oh!...^_^!!!jejeje…ya los ví… 

Izumi: -_-¡….Takuya, si tomas decisiones sin antes pensar, como esperas no ser un despistado…. 

Takuya: ¬¬! Te odio….en especial cuando tienes razón…. 

Izumi: ^_^…oh! Vamos Takuya…. No tienes que decir lo mucho que me quieres…sabes que lo hago por tu bien… 

Mientras Takuya e Izumi tenían su discusión, detrás de ellos venían Tomoki, Kouji, Junpei, Bokomon y Neemon… 

Junpei: y esto es de todos los días…-__-¡ 

Neemon: a caso ellos no se pueden poner de acuerdo de una vez?...-__-¡ 

Tomoki: tengo hambre y estoy cansado…-__-¡… 

Kouji: Sin embargo…Izumi tiene razón, si Takuya no piensa antes de actuar, va a tener problemas más adelante… 

Los demás se quedaron callados ante el comentario de Kouji, que más que por escucharlo, fue por que son escasas las veces que él dice algo…Sin embargo la discusión seguía… 

Takuya: Bueno….dormiremos al aire libre…. 

Izumi: no lo creo conveniente…lo mejor será buscar una cueva… 

Takuya: por que?... 

Esta vez Kouji interviene… 

Kouji: es mejor buscar una cueva…si dormimos a la intemperie somos más propensos a recibir un ataque de Grottomon… 

Takuya: esta bien…-__-¡ ustedes ganan… 

Los chicos habían hecho una fogata, mientras que Izumi y Tomoki fueron a buscar algunas frutas para comer… 

Izumi: Tomoki… 

Tomoki: dime… 

Izumi: Takuya…está muy serio….(suspiro)…crees que esté enojado por la discusión de hace rato… 

Tomoki: no lo sé… 

Izumi: crees que sería bueno si hablo con él… 

Tomoki: es lo mejor… 

Izumi: entonces hablaré hoy con él… 

Izumi y Tomoki regresaron a la cueva dónde estaban los demás y llevaron frutas con ellos…Durante toda la cena se vivía una atmósfera de tensión entre Izumi y Takuya…Takuya normalmente estaría hablando en esos momentos, pero hoy no, esta vez no…Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir y era tiempo de elegir quién se iba a quedar haciendo guardia…. 

Junpei: Ok!...quién quiera hacer guardia levante la mano… 

Tres manos fueron alzadas… 

Junpei: Bien, Takuya, Izumi y Kouji… 

Takuya: Izumi…no tienes por que hacer guardia… 

Izumi: hay algo de malo con eso?... 

Takuya: deberías de aprovechar para descansar…. 

Izumi: no gracias…yo quiero hacer guardia y punto…. 

Takuya: por que eres tan terca…. Si te lo digo es por tu bien, por que no creo que--- 

Izumi: me pueda defender???...(Baja su mirada y susurra a si misma)…eso es lo que piensas de mi?... 

Takuya: no…no es eso lo que pienso es sólo que… 

Izumi: bien…no es necesario que lo expliques...(dirige su mirada a Junpei)…Junpei…está decidido…yo no voy a hacer guardia… y para que lo sepas Takuya… NO VUELVO A DARTE NI UNA MALDITA OPINIÓN!!!...DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO CUENTES CONMIGO…(se pone de pie y se va dentro de la cueva llorando)… 

Tomoki: creo que…iré a ver a Izumi (y se va dentro de la cueva)…. 

Junpei: he…0_0!...creo que queda decidido que Takuya y Kouji hagan la guardia…hasta mañana…(se va dentro de la cueva)… 

Takuya: (susurrando) Izumi… 

Kouji: (con voz fría)…no quiero ser repetitivo pero creo que te diste cuenta que esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso… 

Takuya: (con voz seria) es ella la que mal entiende todo lo que digo… 

Kouji: aquí la culpa es de ambos…los dos son tercos… 

Takuya: ella me dice siempre que hacer… 

Kouji: no es cierto…todo lo que ella te dice es lo mismo que yo te diría…la única diferencia es que ella habla más contigo que yo y por eso sientes más lo que ella te dice…si te lo dijera yo me hubieras tirado a loco…. 

Takuya: pero aún así…me preocupo por ella…al igual que por Tomoki…el problema es que Izumi…Izumi es más liberal que Tomoki…. 

Kouji: hablas como si ella y Tomoki fueran tus hijos… 

Takuya: lo sé…pero…desde que ellos son los más propensos a ser atacados por Grottomon, siento la obligación de protegerlos…. 

Kouji: Todos seguimos siendo niños, lo que cambia es la manera de pensar de cada uno…no te pienso decir las razones por las cuales soy así, pero se ve que Tomoki e Izumi tienen sus razones para ser como son… 

Takuya: Yo…quiero a Izumi…y me desespera que ella no deje que la proteja… 

Kouji: Aunque la quieras, ella merece tener su espacio...ella a veces trata de ocultar su miedo, sólo para que nosotros no nos preocupemos más por la situación…en especial frente a Tomoki…ella no quiere que Tomoki la vea asustarse para que el tampoco se asuste… 

Takuya: Dime una cosa Kouji…la quieres?... 

Kouji: (Tomado por sorpresa)…disculpa?... 

Takuya: te pregunté si quieres a Izumi… 

Kouji: no veo que tengas bases para deducir mis sentimientos hacia alguien… 

Takuya: no es necesario que tenga bases, se nota cuando hablas de ella… 

Kouji: no lo creo… 

Takuya: exacto no lo crees y no lo quieres admitir… 

Después de esa conversación ninguno de los dos volvió ha hablarse… 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

Saludos de Lady Frontier…Este es mi primer fanfic de Digimon Frontier así que sean buenos con sus críticas ^_^!!... Espero recibir sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amarguras, tristezas, alegrías, sueños, esperanzas…Lady Frontier está aquí siempre para escucharlas…+_+…Entre otras cosas…Digimon Frontier NO es mío…si lo fuera cambiaría algunas cosas…así que estoy conciente de los derechos de autor..bla…bla…bla… Si me quieren escribir, mi correo es: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó si lo prefrieren a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

Visiten mi página... http://usuarios.lycos.es/fairyweb 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	2. Days

_**DAYBREAK**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

  


_**DAYS**_

======================================================================================= 

^_ ~… En el capítulo anterior… 

Takuya: Dime una cosa Kouji…la quieres?... 

Kouji: (Tomado por sorpresa)…disculpa?... 

Takuya: te pregunté si quieres a Izumi… 

Kouji: no veo que tengas bases para deducir mis sentimientos hacia alguien… 

Takuya: no es necesario que tenga bases, se nota cuando hablas de ella… 

Kouji: no lo creo… 

Takuya: exacto no lo crees y no lo quieres admitir… 

Después de esa conversación ninguno de los dos volvió ha hablarse… 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Al día siguiente, Izumi se levantó temprano y salió a ver a Takuya…ella había decidido disculparse por lo de anoche… 

Izumi: (agitando a Takuya)…Takuya… 

Takuya: mmm…. 

Izumi: Takuya…despierta… 

Takuya: mmm… 

Izumi: DEMONIOS TAKUYA!... DESPIERTA!... 

Takuya: (espantado) que pasa?...dónde está Grottomon?... 

Izumi: no estamos siendo atacados, es sólo que…quiero hablar contigo…si quieres… 

Takuya: _…sobre que… 

Izumi: me quiero disculpar por haberte gritado de esa manera…yo…sólo me desesperé…lo siento mucho…es más, yo quería tomar la guardia para poder hablar contigo pues pensaba que estabas molesto conmigo por haberte dicho que hacer mientras buscábamos donde dormir…perdóname…y si prefieres que no te vuelva a decir nada ni si quiera volver a hablar conmigo…yo(suspiro)…lo entenderé…. 

Takuya: Izumi...^_^…deja de decir estupideces… 

Izumi: Uh?...0_0?... 

Takuya: tengo que ir a buscar el desayuno…^_^… 

Izumi: (susurrando) entonces no me perdonas… 

Takuya: (de espaldas a Izumi, con la cabeza gacha y susurrando)…yo no tengo nada que perdonarte..al contrario…gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor cada día… y evitar que cometa errores…(se va a buscar el desayuno)… 

Izumi: ^_^…gracias Takuya… 

Kouji: veo que ya hicieron las paces… 

Izumi: Uh?!...así es(suspiro)…no quería perder la amistad de Takuya por una tontería mía…Ah! Por cierto…^_^ Gracias por hablar con él y ponerlo de buen humor… 

Kouji: escuchaste nuestra conversación?... 

Izumi: no… no alcancé a escuchar nada, sin embargo vi que estaban hablando y por la cara de Takuya me imaginé que era por el pleito que hubo entre nosotros… 

Kouji: basta de pláticas… lo mejor será que cada quién regrese a sus actividades… nos vemos… 

Justo en ese momento apareció Grottomon… 

Grottomon: Buenos días enanos!... esta vez vengo a cobrar las que me deben en especial tú (apuntando hacia Kouji)… 

Kouji: que esperas!...no te tengo miedo!... 

Kouji estaba a punto de evolucionar pero Grottomon no lo dejó…. 

Grottomon: Ah no!..esta vez no!... "ataque de grottomon"… 

El ataque de Grottomon provocó que la zona dónde se encontraban Kouji e Izumi se derrumbara y ambos comenzaron a caer hacia un hueco que parecía no tener fondo… 

Izumi: "Cómo quisiera poder evolucionar, pero desde que Grottomon tiene mi espíritu no puedo…" 

Kouji: "Lo menos que puedo hacer es digievolucionar y alcanzar a Izumi, protegerla de la caída…por lo menos a mi como Wolfmon no me afectaría tanto…" 

Kouji evolucionó y alcanzó a Izumi antes de que ella llegara al suelo y la escudó con su cuerpo recibiendo él el daño del impacto... Después de que Kouji e Izumi cayeron dentro de la grieta, Grottomon la volvió a cerrar… 

Grottomon: jajaja…dos menos y faltan tres… 

En ese instante llega Takuya, Tomoki y Junpei… 

Takuya: Grottomon!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?!... 

Grottomon: a caso no es obvio?... deshaciéndome de dos de sus amigos para después encargarme de ustedes…¡¡¡Ataque de Grottomon!!!... 

Los chicos esquivan el ataque y evolucionan… 

Takuya Spirit Evolution ……Agnimon 

Tomoki Spirit Evolution……Chakmon 

Junpei Spirit Evolution……..Blitzmon 

Agnimon: ¿Qué le hiciste a Izumi y a Kouji? 

Grottomon: Están justo debajo de ustedes… 

Los Chicos miran hacia abajo y notan una pequeña grieta… 

Chakmon: sácalos de ahí! 

Grottomon: jajaja!... desde cuando un niño me dice que hacer… 

Blitzmon: desde ahora!... "ataque de Blitzmon"… 

Grottomon: Ah!!!... 

Agnimon: vas a pagarlo caro!....¡Burning Salamandra!... 

Grottomon: lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí…pero no volverán a ver a sus amigos jajaja!...(se va)… 

Una vez que Grottomon se fue, Agnimon comenzo a excavar… 

Blitzmon: es inútil Agnimon…los hemos perdido… 

Agnimon: No!!! Izumi!!!.... tenemos que seguir buscando!...(sigue cavando) Kouji!!!... 

Bajo la grieta que hizo Grottomon había una caverna… Por el impacto, Wolfmon volvió a ser Kouji…Izumi comenzó a despertarse lentamente dándose cuenta de que estaba bien y no sólo eso, si no que estaba sobre Kouji…Inmediatamente se levantó y a lo lejos en la superficie pudo ver un poco de luz que salía de la diminuta grieta que no alcanzó a cerrarse por completo y era la misma dónde Agnimon comenzó a excavar…sin embargo, ni Izumi ni Kouji cabrían por ahí…En ese instante Izumi comenzó a escuchar los gritos desesperados de Agnimon… 

Agnimon: (a lo lejos)…Izumi!!!...me escuchas?!.... 

Izumi: Agnimon!!!...Agnimon!!!...si te escucho!... 

En la superficie… 

Agnimon: ¡Es la voz de Izumi!... 

Chakmon: Izumi…tú y Kouji están bien ???... 

En la grieta… 

Izumi: yo estoy bien…pero Kouji está mal herido!!!... 

En la superficie… 

Blitzmon: no se preocupen!...los sacaremos de ahí!... 

En la grieta… 

Izumi: está bien!... 

En ese instante Kouji comenzó a levantarse… 

Kouji: Izumi…estás bien?... 

Izumi: si…como te sientes?... 

Kouji: que clase de pregunta es esa?...(intentando levantarse) claro que (lastimándose)…bien!!!!...@_@! 

Izumi: _ si como no…Kouji, no puedes ni levantarte, muchos menos caminar…esperemos a que Agnimon, Blitzmon y Chakmon nos rescaten… 

En ese instante la grieta comenzó a temblar… 

Kouji: pienso que es peligroso permanecer aquí… 

Izumi: pero…tenemos que esperar… 

Kouji: si ellos siguen cavando, las paredes de este agujero se nos van a venir encima!.... 

Izumi: entonces que sugieres?... 

Kouji: lo mejor será que exploremos este lugar…hay muchos caminos y creo conveniente registrarlos…de seguro deben tener alguna salida… 

Izumi: esta bien….AGNIMON!!! DEJA DE CAVAR!!!... 

En la superficie… 

Agnimon: pero como los vamos a sacar… 

En la grieta… 

Izumi: hay varios caminos acá abajo…vamos a explorarlos y buscar otra salida!!!...si ustedes siguen cavando este lugar se va a derrumbar!!!.... 

En la superficie… 

Agnimon: pero Izumi!!!... 

En la grieta… 

Izumi: nada de peros Agnimon!!!... estaremos bien…ustedes sigan su camino…nosotros los alcanzaremos después… 

En la superficie… 

Agnimon: esta bien…tengan cuidado… 

Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad… 

Junpei: los vamos a dejar aquí?... 

Takuya: al parecer ellos saben lo que hacen… 

Tomoki: pero…como nos encontraran?... 

Takuya: ellos se saben cuidar solos…(enojado)…debemos irnos y encontrar a Grottomon…desde ahora tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo… 

En la grieta… 

Kouji: si queremos salir lo más pronto posible, lo mejor será comenzar a buscar la salida desde ahora… 

Izumi: y que camino sugieres que tomemos… 

Kouji: no sé… este lugar tiene muchos caminos… 

Izumi: probemos uno por uno…. 

Kouji: eso nos tomará más tiempo…. 

Izumi: pero si no estamos seguros de dónde estamos, menos vamos a saber por dónde ir…es mejor probar cada uno… 

En ese instante Kouji voltea hacia uno de los caminos y le parece escuchar algo… 

Izumi: Kouji…sucede algo?.... 

Kouji: que tal si mejor pedimos ayuda?... 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

Saludos de Lady Frontier…Este es el sgundo capítulo…a mi me parece que la historia se va a poner mejor mientras más ideas lleguen mi dura cabezota ^_^!!... Espero recibir sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amarguras, tristezas, alegrías, sueños, esperanzas…Lady Frontier está aquí siempre para escucharlas…+_+…odio ser repetitiva pero…Digimon Frontier NO es mío…si lo fuera cambiaría algunas cosas…así que estoy conciente de los derechos de autor..bla…bla…bla… 

Si me quieren escribir, mi correo es: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó si lo prefrieren a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

Visiten mi página... http://usuarios.lycos.es/fairyweb 

Si quieren conocerme...este es mi msn: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	3. Mistery

_**DAYBREAK**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

  


_**MISTERY**_

================================================================================== 

En el capítulo anterior ^_^…. 

Kouji: si queremos salir lo más pronto posible, lo mejor será comenzar a buscar la salida desde ahora… 

Izumi: y que camino sugieres que tomemos… 

Kouji: no sé… este lugar tiene muchos caminos… 

Izumi: probemos uno por uno…. 

Kouji: eso nos tomará más tiempo…. 

Izumi: pero si no estamos seguros de dónde estamos, menos vamos a saber por dónde ir…es mejor probar cada uno… 

En ese instante Kouji voltea hacia uno de los caminos y le parece escuchar algo… 

Izumi: Kouji…sucede algo?.... 

Kouji: que tal si mejor pedimos ayuda?... 

@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@ 

Izumi siguió a Kouji por el camino dónde según él había escuchado algo… 

Izumi: el camino se está haciendo más oscuro…más delante de seguro no podremos ver… 

Kouji: (tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz)…debemos seguir…caminando…. 

Izumi: creo que lo mejor será que descansemos…todavía no te repones del golpe que te diste… 

Kouji: NO!...seguiremos hasta encontrar la salida… 

Izumi: pero--- 

Kouji: pero nada…(escuchando otra vez el ruido pero más fuerte)…ya casi llegamos… 

Izumi: deja que te ayude entonces… 

Kouji: no…yo puedo solo…. 

Izumi: "testarudo..sabe que necesita ayuda y no la acepta" (suspiro) -_-U "estoy comenzando a extrañar discutir con Takuya"(se sonroja ligeramente)… 

Mientras Izumi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que Kouji la observaba… 

Kouji: "que le pasa?...debemos continuar"…dije algo para que te sonrojaras?... 

Izumi: UH?....(se sonroja todavía más)…no…es que yo…eso no es de tu incumbencia y no…no dijiste nada para que me sonrojara…así que sigue caminando… 

Kouji: "es extraña…aunque agradable cuando quiere" (y en ese momento se sonroja)…"Demonios…ese golpe debió haberme afectado mucho para pensar en tonterías"… 

Finalmente Kouji encontró el origen de su búsqueda…era una aldea de armadillomons… 

Kouji: que son estos digimons? (N/A: recuerden que los chicos en frontier no conocen a armadillomon ^^U) 

Armadillomon: somos Armadillomons y están en nuestra aldea…¿qué los trae por aquí?... 

Izumi: estamos buscando una salida a la superficie 

Kouji: nos podrían ayudar? 

Armadillomon: claro con mucho gusto pero primero porque no descansan?… 

Izumi: (susurrando al oído de armadillomon) él está lastimado...pero es un testarudo y no creo que acepte descanzar... 

Kouji: a quien le dijiste testarudo? 

Izumi: yo no veo otro testarudo por aquí ^^ 

Armadillomon: He….^^u...por que mejor no me siguen…yo los llevaré a un lugar dónde puedan descansar… 

Kouji: aceptaría tú propuesta pero tengo que seguir buscando la salida… 

Izumi: estás hablando en singular!…y yo que?!... 

Kouji: al parecer tú deseas quedarte aquí…pero yo NO…así que me voy… 

Izumi: pero no me puedes dejar aquí sola… 

Kouji: no te preocupes..le voy a decir a Takuya que te venga a buscar… 

Izumi: QUE!!!! 

Kouji: mira…o me importa que es lo que pase contigo…a lo mejor a Takuya si…yo me voy… 

Kouji sintió haber contestado de esa manera a Izumi y pensó disculparse… normalmente a otras chicas que les contestaba de la misma manera se ponían a llorar…pero se sorprendió que Izumi no lo hiciera… 

Izumi: Bien…vete…de todas maneras yo me puedo cuidar sola… 

Armadillomon: ya no peleen ^^u las parejas nunca se pelean… 

Ese último comentario dejo tiesos y rojos por completo a Kouji y a Izumi y cuando reaccionaron… 

Izumi: PAREJA NOSOTROS???!!!! CON ESTE CORAZÓN DE HIELO JAMÁS!!!.... 

Kouji: -_- yo no pienso contestar a una situación tan absurda… 

Mientras tanto con los demás… 

Takuya: Hay ya no aguanto!…me están preocupando esos dos… 

Junpei: Esos dos me suena a Izumi... 

Takuya: vuelve a repetir eso Junpei y no respondo a mis actos… son Izumi Y Kouji… me preocupo por los DOS! "como estará Izumi"… (suspiro)… "que suerte tiene Kouji -__-U en estos momentos esta con ella"… 

Tomoki: De que tanto están hablando?.... 

Takuya: de nada interesante…debemos seguir buscando… 

En la aldea de los armadillomons… 

Armadillomon: parece que tienes problemas con ese chico ^^u 

Izumi: por mi está bien que se haya ido…me quito el tener que soportar sus excentricidades… 

Armadillomon: pero se ve que ese chico tenía buen corazón… 

Izumi: lo malo es que no lo demuestra…-___-U… 

Mientras tanto con Kouji… 

Kouji: "creo que fui muy duro con ella...(sacude su cabeza)…NO!....ella debe arreglárselas sola" 

Kouji detiene la andanza cuando las palabras de Izumi hacen eco en su cabeza: "PAREJA NOSOTROS!!!...CON ESTE CORAZÓN DE HIELO NUNCA"… 

Kouji: "Habré sido tan frío con ella para que dijera eso?"…Ah!....no se que me pasa… "Yo…no la puedo dejar sola…ella no puede evolucionar y yo si…si ella no evoluciona como se va a proteger?....los armadillomons no podrán protegerla"…(cabizbajo)…creo que…después de todo tengo el corazón de hielo…voy a ir por ella… 

Mientras tanto en la aldea de los armadillomons… 

Izumi: la comida estaba deliciosa…^^ 

Armadillomon: …me alegra que te gustara niña…pero es una lástima que tu amigo no se quedara… 

Izumi: que mas da!...(suspiro)…"Kouji eres un tonto…¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda?..."(suspiro)… 

Kouji: porque tanto suspiro?…si se puede saber… 

Izumi: Uh?...y tú que haces aquí?.... 

Kouji: (con algo de dolor en su mirada)…bueno yo…vine por ti para encontrar la salida… 

Izumi: (tan fría como él)…Vaya…hasta que pensaste…pero no gracias…yo me voy sola...(se levanta del piso y comienza a salir de la choza)… 

Kouji: Izumi espera…(la detiene del brazo)…yo…(susurrando)…lo siento… 

Izumi: Que?!...no te escuché nada… 

Kouji: Dije que lo siento…esta bien?...siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas…ahora nos podemos ir?... 

Izumi: esta bien…Vámonos… 

Kouji e Izumi se despidieron de los armadillomons y siguieron el camino que éstos les habían indicado para seguir…Mientras ellos caminaban...Izumi iba cuestionándose algunas cosas…. 

Izumi: "Es un milagro que Kouji haya regresado por mi…(se sonroja)…hay!….ya estoy viendo la salida…uh?...Kouji tiene una expresión rara en su cara…que pasará?"...Kouji…pasa algo??? 

Kouji: Espera aquí…me pareció escuchar algo… 

Izumi: "¿Qué será lo que escuchó Kouji?"… 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar… 

Kouji: ¡Demonios!... "dónde está Izumi?...los armadillomons dicen que está conmigo….pero no es cierto!"…temo que algo le haya pasado…uh?...que es ese ruido…. 

Voz: no interferirás!!!... 

La tierra comenzó a temblar…Los escombros del temblor cubrieron a Kouji y la misma voz murmuró… 

Voz: una vez fuera de mi camino…no podrás detenerme…. 

La sombra desapareció en medio de la obscuridad. De regreso con Izumi… 

Izumi: ¿Dónde se metió Kouji?... 

Kouji: perdón por el retraso… 

Izumi: que pasó? 

Kouji: me pareció escuchar un ruido y fui a ver que todo estuviera bien… 

Izumi: entonces nos podemos ir?... 

Kouji: Claro ^^ 

Izumi: " uh?..que raro…Kouji normalmente no sonríe……algo anda mal"… 

Kouji: sucede algo Izumi?... 

Izumi: eh…(se sonroja)…uh…no….vámonos…tenemos que alcanzar a los demás…. 

Kouji: "sospecharía algo?....no..no creo…he sido lo suficientemente discreto..." 

Mientras tanto….debajo de los escombros surgió Wolfmon... 

Wolfmon: es una suerte el haber evolucionado a tiempo…tengo que encontrar a Izumi…debe estar en peligro… 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

uh….bueno…disculpen si este capítulo es algo corto, pero es que se me cortó la inspiración… y bueno, perdón también por el retraso, pero quería esperar hasta que frontier se estrenara en américa latina ^^u.....bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de Daybreak…y ya saben si tienen alguna duda queja o sugerencia favor de mandarlas a: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@hotmail.com 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


End file.
